


Red

by maskedhero



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy / possibly NSFW short Lloyd x Zelos stories without any particular time frame or setting. Updated when I get inspiration :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> I've never made anything with 'chapters' before so I'm kind of using this as practice.
> 
> Also I'm embarrassingly crazy about these two, can you tell?

Zelos' giant bed was so comfortable, Lloyd thought. In the fading light they lay tangled on top of the sheets, the redhead and the brunette, spent after a long day of work. They only had the energy to remove their boots before they flopped in together, limbs aching.

"Ugh. I need a shower," Zelos muttered, peeling his headband off. Lloyd grunted an affirmation. "Or a soak. But not right now. I. I can't even move." Another grunt.

With a groan, Lloyd shifted, pulling himself on top of Zelos. Zelos pulled his arms around Lloyd and traced circles on his back. Lloyd kissed Zelos' exsphere and up his neck, eliciting a chuckle from the redhead as he nuzzled behind his ear.  
"We did a good job today, babe. I can go start that bath for you in a little," Lloyd said.

"Ah... I love the way you change," Zelos murmured, drawing a hand into Lloyd's hair.  
"Change?" Lloyd gently pulled back to look at Zelos' face.  
"You know. When we're alone. When we get intimate. Have sex." Zelos smirked as Lloyd turned red.  
"What do you mean?" Lloyd cleared his throat, avoiding Zelos' teasing gaze and continuing his affectionate, sleepy smooches.  
"Mm, well. You get all like this. All sweet and cuddly. And you're extra nice to me. It's almost like you like me." Lloyd scoffed, replying with a sweet kiss on Zelos' freckled cheek as he chuckled.

"And when we're fucking... When you're on top... you get all husky and growly and commanding." Zelos bit his lip as Lloyd's teeth tickled at his ear, his hot breath sending tingles through his body. "You take control and you love it."  
"Oh do I love it," Lloyd purred.

Despite the dull ache in his body, Zelos grasped Lloyd's arms and flipped on top of him, catching the young man by surprise. Zelos caught Lloyd's gasp with a kiss.  
"When I'm on top..." Zelos whispered against Lloyd's lips, pausing briefly to nibble at them. Lloyd let out a small sound.  
"When I'm on top, you whine and squirm... and you beg. I love every little sound you make. I love that I make you make those sounds."

Lloyd sheepishly chuckled, a dark red blush covering his face. "I, uh, I didn't know I was so sexy."  
"Neither did I," Zelos grinned, "sexy is the last word I would use to describe you normally, bud."  
"H-hey!" Lloyd grabbed a laughing Zelos by the shirt and flipped on top of him again. He shut him up with a deep kiss, laughter turning into a moan.

Lloyd came up for air. Zelos gazed up at him as a determined smile spread across his face.  
"There. Now. A bath sounds great. Am I going to have to beg... or do I need to demand you to get those clothes off?"


	2. Keeping Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd tries to keep quiet. Zelos would rather he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOWJOB ALERT I wrote this in like a half hour so it's probably horrible enjoy it anyway

The most difficult, frustrating part was needing to keep quiet.

It wasn't easy to see in the dark, especially on a cloudly, moonless night in a pitch black hotel room, so they were okay on that front. Regal and Genis were also pretty heavy sleepers, which helped.

But controlling his breathing, keeping moans from slipping past his throat, holding as still as possible to avoid making the ancient mattress complain and giving up their, er, activities... You can only sleep through so much noise, after all.

But noise was Zelos' _favorite_ part.

Zelos shuffled under the scratchy blanket, wincing at the creak of the bed. He could hardly breathe. The heat trapped under the covering combined between Lloyd's trembling legs and Zelos' breath made him sweat. Despite how uncomfortable it was, it was all worth it for the stifled gasp he drew out of Lloyd, pulling his erection out from his pajamas.

He could only imagine what face Lloyd was making as he traced his lips over his most sensitive spots. He listened to Lloyd catching his sounds; muffling his whimpers as Zelos drew his tongue up and down; the hiss the young man made as he nibbled at his twitching thigh.  
If only he could get a glimpse. To see Lloyd biting down on his hand, gripping the sheets with his other, eyes clamped shut, face flush... he could only rely on sound and it made him a little bitter that he couldn't even get that. Zelos took Lloyd into his mouth suddenly, and the grunt that followed was more than a little satisfying.

Lloyd reached under the blankets and grabbed Zelos' hair in a desperate fist as he bobbed, sucked, tried to pull more illicit sounds from the young man. Every one that slipped from him ramped up the excitement; the possibility that they would be caught, overheard by their comrades, ruining everything that they had struggled to hide.

Closer, closer, Zelos could tell Lloyd was so close, so ready. His breath came sharp and quick and his thighs tensed and he tugged hard on Zelos' scalp. Finally Zelos pulled the best sound from him as he came, the last perfect moan from deep in Lloyd's chest he'd been trying so hard to stifle. With a satisfied hum, Zelos swallowed, returning Lloyd's spent penis to his drawers before crawling up to see his lover's face (and get a breath of fresh air).

Lloyd pulled Zelos close, grumbling into his ear about keeping quiet and what if they got caught and what would you do if blah blah blah. Zelos shut him up with a salty kiss. He placed his index finger over his lips and winked.


	3. Aggressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It took him some time, but eventually Lloyd found his aggressive side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe this is a collection of short smutty stories, suuuue me

Zelos knew how to have sex.

It always started with the show: the way he drew Lloyd's eyes to him with a twist of his brilliant red hair and a stretch of his pale neck; the way he lazily shifted over him, gazing with stormy eyes. He knew exactly where to dip his fingers, pressing in just the right spots. He could remove Lloyd's clothes with hardly a struggle. His mouth mercilessly found every sensitive place on Lloyd's body. And Lloyd would succumb, making sounds he'd be embarrassed to think about later. He hated to admit it, but Zelos could play him like a well-tuned instrument.

They'd done stuff enough times that Lloyd had gotten somewhat used to it. It was still weird to be stripped completely naked by someone else; still nerve-wracking to be underneath him, not sure what to do with his hands. But he'd gotten the hang of it.

Zelos' advice: _Do what you think feels good. Do whatever you want to me. Let instinct take over._

Easy for him to say.

Especially now, pinned on top of Lloyd, an evil grin splitting his face. Completely in control.

Lloyd squirmed under him, his arms trapped over his head. Long crimson hair trailed across Lloyd's chest as he laid kisses everywhere he could reach, as he bruised Lloyd's neck with his lips.

"Zelos, please," Lloyd gasped, lifting his hips, trying to get some sensation. Zelos kept himself out of reach, teasing Lloyd even more with a laugh, drawing shudders out of the young man as he ghosted his free hand over his torso. Lloyd's erection painfully throbbed. He wanted release so badly.

Finally he'd had enough. Lloyd pulled his legs out from under Zelos', gripping Zelos' thigh between them. With a mighty twist, suddenly he was on top, Zelos hitting the bed with a shocked gasp. Lloyd got his arms back. The leg that wasn't trapped under Lloyd came up over Lloyd's shoulder, and he gripped his thigh.

The look on Zelos' face sparked something in Lloyd's chest. He looked so vulnerable.

Now, he could pin Zelos down. Now, he could take control. _Now_ , he could do whatever he wanted. The power made his blood pump hotter.

He leaned over the redhead, kissing him fiercely, grinding his hips into him. Zelos groaned into Lloyd's mouth, bucking against his pressure. Lloyd wrapped his hand around their cocks and stroked, gasping at how good it felt. Finally, finally, he felt himself close to spilling over, and he could hardly control himself. Zelos writhed, thighs tensing and coiling against Lloyd, watching him with lusty eyes. He purred Lloyd's name over and over between breaths, gripping the sheets behind him with his free hand.

Zelos came with a strangled cry, closely followed by Lloyd, rocking his hips through their shared orgasm.

Lloyd tucked his chin to his chest, panting heavily, his body filled with a rosy feeling. He slumped onto Zelos' heaving chest with a sigh, nuzzling his neck.

"You couldn't let me torture you a little longer," Zelos drawled, kissing his head. "Gotta admit, you took me by surprise." Lloyd huffed a laugh.

"Couldn't take it anymore... I think I'm gonna start taking control more often." He smirked, taking Zelos' face and kissing him deeply.


	4. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative ways to use clothing and accessories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY KITTEN THIS IS FOR YOU   
> THANKS FOR THE PIC HERE'S A FIC

The last thing Zelos saw that evening was the warm glow of the sunset pouring in through the inn window, lighting up the mischevious gleam in Lloyd's eyes as he slipped his thumbs under Zelos' headband. The cloth settled comfortably over Zelos' eyes, and he briefly wondered how he'd never thought of this before as he let Lloyd strip him.

He found Lloyd's jacket with groping hands, remembered the place of each button. He'd peeled this off Lloyd in the darkness before. As the last button popped off, Lloyd's voice came husky to Zelos' ears. "Turn around."

Luckily for him, Zelos felt obediant. He heard the hasty shuffling of a thick coat being removed seconds before Lloyd grabbed his wrists in one hand. He gasped, his shoulders stretched to their limit as his arms were tied behind him with silky ribbons. He felt hot breath on the back of his neck before lips pressed against his skin, heard a low sigh as teeth grazed his spine.

"Down on the floor..."

Sliding to his knees, the floor cool against his bare legs, Zelos shivered with anticipation. The last beams of sunlight from the window warmed his back. He heard slow footsteps making their way around him. He bit his lip as his hair was gathered into a soft pile over his shoulder with trailing fingers. Those same fingers slid up his neck and tilted his chin high into the air, footsteps stopping in front of him.

A tiny smile spread on Zelos' face as Lloyd's thumb smoothed over his lips.

"What will you do to me?"

A chill ran up Zelos' spine at the chuckle that followed.  
'Apple gel' was the safe word. Zelos didn't plan to use it.


End file.
